Silph Co.
Company |location=Saffron City |region=Kanto |generation= , , , |map=Kanto Saffron City Map.png }} The Silph Company (Japanese: シルフカンパニー Company), or simply Silph Co., is a company headquartered in Saffron City that is featured in many versions of the Pokémon franchise. They are the manufacturers of many tools, including the Silph Scope—a device that allows the user to view —as well as home appliances. They are also speculated to run the Poké Marts in Kanto as well as in Johto and the Sevii Islands. In the Generation I games and , due to Team Rocket having invaded the Silph Co. headquarters in Saffron City, a is initially guarding the front door, preventing entrance into the building. After the has saved Mr. Fuji from Team Rocket at the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town, the guard will have either fallen asleep or disappeared , allowing the player to enter the building. In the core series games Overview Silph Co. is the leading manufacturer of Pokémon technology. This company develops the most commercially used Poké Balls and several other Pokémon-related items, including medicine and Technical Machines, looking for ways to improve them. It supplies the Poké Marts of its territory. Its president is a kind, old man. In the Generation I games and , Taylor mentions an international branch of Silph Co. In English, he states that the branch of the company is "in n no-man's-land". In the Japanese version, he states that the Ponaya Tunguska (Japanese: ポナヤツングスカ) branch is located "deep in Russia". Ponaya Tunguska appears to be a shortened form of the transliterated name of in Japanese (ポドカメンナヤツングースカ). History Silph's status had made it a target of Team Rocket, which in Generation and , orchestrated the takeover of their headquarters in Saffron City. The situation will be resolved by the , who will take on the mission of driving them out of the city. Team Rocket had also gained the Silph Co.-made Silph Scope to combat s. It is revealed by the company's president that the top-secret development project Team Rocket was after is the Master Ball, which can catch any Pokémon without fail. Headquarters The Silph Co. Office Building, based in Saffron City, is an eleven-floor that is effectively a giant maze. Generations I and III In Generations and , the can navigate the inside of the building by using warp tiles in order to reach the board room on the top floor. The player must find the Card Key, which unlocks Silph's doors like a hotel key, on the fifth floor of the building in order to do this. All the while, the player must battle through numerous s, including the Rocket Brothers, and one , who is curiously also part of Team Rocket. Several s have also defected to Team Rocket, sometimes pretending to be hostages, and will battle the player on sight. The bed at the bottom-left corner of the ninth floor can be used to heal the Trainer's Pokémon without having to leave the building. Then the player must return to the third floor, open the doors in the center-left of the floor, and use the warp tile to the far left to be taken to the room with a further warp tile that leads to the board room. waits in that room and must be defeated before continuing on. After he has been beaten, the other person in the room will give the player a , an extremely rare Pokémon that cannot be obtained any other way in Generation I. After this, the player may continue on to the board room to face Giovanni and ensure that the plans for the Master Ball are not stolen. After rescuing Silph, the player is free to explore the building and talk to the employees. On the second floor, a woman hiding from Team Rocket will give away a TM36 ( ) in Generation I. In , she will instead offer to teach the move to a . Generations II and IV In Generations and , Silph Co. has increased security, and the is not allowed to enter the upper floors. One of the guards will kindly give the player an Up-Grade for talking to him. In , the elevator has broken and is unsafe, denying the player access to the upper floors. However, upon defeating , the player may obtain one of the Hoenn region's starter Pokémon from Hoenn , Steven Stone. He will also trade his for a . Generation IV introduced a logo for the company that appears on the Pokégear and has a statue based on it in the company's building. Rotom's Room The alternate forms of may also be accessed here in Generation IV via the broken elevator. When Rotom is in the party, the Silph Co. building will be deserted of all people, including . The notebook present in the room indicates that Charon may have had a past connection to the company. Discoveries and inventions Within the company, there are reports of discoveries that serve as in-game trivia for the player. In the Generation I games, one report says that only four evolve when traded, referring to , , , and . In , it instead says that some Pokémon evolve when traded. Another report confirms that Pokémon can learn over 160 techniques in the Generation I games, while in FireRed and LeafGreen it's over 350 techniques. A third report informs the player that , the first virtual-reality Pokémon, was created by the Pokémon Lab in Cinnabar Island. Manufactured items Below is a list of all the known items that are manufactured by Silph Co.: * * * * Master Ball * Potion * Super Potion * Hyper Potion * Max Potion * Full Restore * Silph Scope * Most TMs * Repel * Super Repel * Max Repel * Escape Rope * Up-Grade * Many other held items Items }} }} |R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes}} }} /second plant east of the (hidden)|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|display=Elixer|sprite=Bag Elixir Sprite}} |R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=Card Key}} }} }} }} }} |R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes}} }} }} , a the player can obtain in a trade|HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation I Generation III Generation IV |type1=grass}} |type1=fire}} |type1=water}} Trainers Generation I 2F 3F 4F 5F 6F 7F = = If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 2.png |prize= 2600 |name= |game=RGB |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 2.png |prize= 2600 |name= |game=RGB |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=5}} | | |style="margin:auto"| }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 2.png |prize= 2600 |name= |game=RGB |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| = = If evolved into : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Y_Blue 2.png |prize= 2600 |name= |game=Y |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If evolved into : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Y_Blue 2.png |prize= 2600 |name= |game=Y |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If evolved into : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Y_Blue 2.png |prize= 2600 |name= |game=Y |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 8F 9F 10F 11F |960|3|104|Cubone||32||096|Drowzee||32||105|Marowak||32||}} = = 4059 |name= |game=RGB |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=4}} | | | | = = 930 |name= |game=Y |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=3}} | | | 4059 |name= |game=Y |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=4}} | | | | Generation III 2F 3F 4F 5F 6F 7F If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Blue 2.png |prize= 1440 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=FRLG |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Blue 2.png |prize= 1440 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=FRLG |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Blue 2.png |prize= 1440 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=FRLG |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 8F 9F 10F 11F 4100 |class=Boss |classlink=Giovanni |name= |game=FRLG |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=4}} | | | | Layout Inside design 1F-6F 7F-11F Generations II and IV Outside design |colorlight= |genI=Silph Co RBY.png |sizeI=126px |genII=Silph Co GSC.png |sizeII=126px |genIII=Silph Co FRLG.png |sizeIII=159px |genIV=Silph Co HGSS.png |sizeIV=161px }} In Super Smash Bros. ]] Silph Co. appears in Saffron City as a playable stage in Super Smash Bros. (called Silf in the Japanese version). The takes place on the roof of Silph Co. and a few smaller surrounding buildings, along with two small moving platforms. This is the home stage of and in the game. Certain Pokémon will emerge from the elevator on the Silph Co. building and attack briefly, similar to Pokémon summoned from . Occasionally, , , , and other Pokémon will appear in the background. In the anime website]] In the main series According to artwork from the Game Freak website, the P1 Grand Prix is sponsored by Silph Co. and held in the Celadon City Hall. ]] In Pokémon Origins Silph Co. appeared in File 3: Giovanni. Like in the , it was taken over by Team Rocket. Hearing from Silph Co.'s vice-president of how Team Rocket was experimenting on Pokémon in order to accelerate the completion of Master Ball, decided to storm the building. Doing so, he freed all the Pokémon and s that were trapped inside, even obtaining a from one of the Scientists as a thank-you gift. Finally he arrived at the president's office, where he encountered Giovanni. Before Giovanni could escape, Red proclaimed that he would always be out there to stop their plans, irritating the Team Rocket Boss. Wanting to teach Red a lesson, Giovanni challenged Red to a Pokémon battle, which ended with Giovanni's defeating Red's Charizard and wrecking a big portion of the building in the process. Afterwards, Giovanni escaped with a helicopter, leaving before the police could arrive. It was also mentioned that the development of Master Ball was put on hold for a while due to this incident. In Pokémon Generations A photograph of Silph Co. appeared in The Chase, where an International Police agent informed Looker about Team Rocket's failed attempt to take over the building while giving him a report about their attempt to locate Giovanni. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Silph Co. first appeared Holy Moltres, where Team Rocket was shown keeping their base inside the building and having managed to capture the three . Later it was revealed that Team Rocket was keeping the kidnapped people of Pallet Town at the building, prompting and to break into the Team Rocket-infested Saffron City and storm the Silph Co. building. also entered the building, although with much more selfish motives. Inside the Silph Co. building, Red, Blue, and Green were confronted by Team Rocket's commanders: the evil Gym Leaders Lt. Surge, Koga, and Sabrina. During the conflict, the Legendary birds were accidentally fused together by Green's use of the "Badge Energy Amplifier", a device that increases the energy produced by Gym Badges. With their combined efforts, the three Pallet Town Trainers managed to defeat the fusion Pokémon and de-fuse it, allowing the Legendary birds to escape. The building collapsed in the ensuing chaos, bringing Team Rocket's plans to an end. in Ponyta Tale, Agatha was seen picking up the Badge Energy Amplifier from the Silph Co. ruins for usage at Cerise Island. Instead of an office building, the Silph Co. in Pokémon Adventures appears to be more like a typical villain base, having multiple traps and specifically designed rooms set up in case of intruders. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Silph Co. appeared in Finish Off Team Rocket!!, where it was invaded by Team Rocket. Erika's father is the president of Silph Co. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Silph Co. was seen in Saffron City. After hearing from the Dojo Master that the Gym Leader Sabrina's Psychic had been stolen by Team Rocket and taken to the Silph Co., infiltrated the building, where he soon found Sabrina, who had just found her Lapras. Satoshi and Sabrina decided to team up against Team Rocket, and used Sabrina's teleporting powers to reach the top floor, where Giovanni was keeping Silph Co.'s president hostage. After defeating Giovanni's with Lapras, Satoshi obtained the Master Ball from Silph Co.'s president and the from Sabrina as a thanks for his help. Trivia * Although a logo for the company was not introduced in-game until Generation IV, several possible logos have been seen in previous games. One appeared in early artwork of the Silph Scope on the front of the device, another appeared on the side of the Silph Co. building in Super Smash Bros., and a third appeared on the original Pokégear artwork as a stylized "S". * In the Generation II games and , Maizie mentions that her father works for Silph. Scientist Ross, who can be battled at the Team Rocket HQ, also claims that he used to work for Silph. * The elevator on 11F has a bug in that causes the player to be layered on its doors upon leaving it. Another quirk occurs as result, which disables the elevator mat's left tile if the player enters the elevator without being on the doors and does not move from that tile afterwards, thus preventing him or her from exiting without specifically using the mat's right tile. Both these issues were fixed in . Name origin Silph Co.'s name is a corruption of , a mythological creature. In Japanese, the company is named シルフ shirufu, which is Japanese for "sylph". However, it has been officially romanized both as "Silph" and as "Sylph". In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=西爾佛總公司 (Taiwan) 希鲁夫公司 (Mainland China) |fr=Sylphe SARL |de=Silph Co. |it=Sliph SpA |ko=실프 주식회사 |pt_br=Silph Co. Companhia Silph |es=Silph S.A. |vi=Công ty Sylph }} Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Buildings Category:Team Rocket Category:Companies in the Pokémon world de:Silph Co. es:Silph S.A. fr:Sylphe SARL it:Silph SpA ja:シルフカンパニー zh:西爾佛公司